


grab your hand, freeze frame

by pvnkflamingo



Series: alfa centauri/drums phylosophy [4]
Category: Alfa Centauri, Bichinhos no Bichinhosverso - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bands, Drums Philosophy, First Time, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, bandmates to lovers, qual música será hein
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: break a text, freeze frame; grab your hand, freeze frame;tell me how you feel, tell me how you feel, never feel real, never feel real.





	grab your hand, freeze frame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).

> Dedicado ao meu amado Arthie, meu maridinho, meu el dorado, meu príncipe dos girassóis. Eu amo cada partezinha sua, cada pedacinho seu, cada pensamento, cada momento que vivemos juntos; you're the only one i want by my side when i fall asleep 💙💛
> 
> (Eu juro que não é algum tipo de missão pessoal minha fazer um rabisco para cada trecho de Fangs, mas se acontecer... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ )
> 
> [Título: trecho de "Fangs", de Matt Champion]

O que Júlio sentia ali, na penumbra do anoitecer em seu próprio quarto, enquanto Matheus abria os botões da camisa amarela que vestia, era tão maior e mais intenso do que era capaz de descrever. Não apenas fisicamente, com os sentidos já um tanto nublados como se estivesse febril e a respiração entrecortada, cercado pelo perfume e calor do corpo do guitarrista; suas emoções estavam por toda parte, seus pensamentos fluíam sem controle, vindos de lugar nenhum, desaparecendo subitamente. Pequenas inseguranças que vinham a tona eram afastadas pelos olhos que brilhavam em sua direção, e ele considerava falar, mas era incapaz de pronunciar qualquer palavra. Havia tanto que ele sentia que precisava dizer e ouvir, mas as mãos de Matheus em seus cabelos, apertando os cachos escuros apenas o suficiente para tirar-lhe o ar momentaneamente, o distraíam de qualquer dúvida e o faziam decidir deixar que apenas seus corpos falassem. 

O mais novo não era inexperiente e nada daquilo era novidade para ele. Viveu alguns romances curtos de verão, conheceu garotos que pareciam certos e teve seu coração partido; conheceu também garotos que não eram mais que um beijo e um momento, gotas de chuva no mar. Conhecia a si mesmo, sabia quem era e o que queria, do que gostava, do que o deixava desconfortável a ponto de desistir e encerrar qualquer que fosse o contato. Sabia, desde o primeiro momento, que Matheus era do tipo que podia facilmente ir e vir, um espírito livre que nunca aceitaria amarras e que só ficaria por vontade própria, e sabia que o olhar do outro espelhava o desejo que sabia estar em seus próprios olhos. Eram questão de tempo. Os flertes, o toque sutil e “acidental” de dedos calejados por cordas metálicas na pele exposta de sua cintura, o olhar demorado analisando cada um dos movimentos do baterista - eram mais que sinais e insinuações, eram pequenas demonstrações de interesse que não passavam despercebidos. Júlio nunca duvidou de que acabariam ali, entregues a instintos e perto o suficiente para sentir o efeito que tinham um sobre o outro.

O que o preocupava era o quanto queria que aquilo durasse. Como queria poder estender aquele momento até que o próprio tempo parasse e pudesse viver ali, enquanto os lábios de Matheus deixavam beijos na pele de seu pescoço, contidos apenas o suficiente para não marcá-lo (Júlio descobriu que não se importaria de ser marcado pelo guitarrista e que, na verdade, assim o desejava; guardar em si, ainda que por pouco tempo, uma lembrança visível do outro). As pontas dos dedos do baterista adivinhavam o contorno dos músculos do torso de seu colega de banda e  _ crush _ , e mesmo que soubesse uma coisa ou outra e estivesse relaxado o suficiente para apenas aproveitar todas as sensações que o outro provocava nele, havia um suspense agradável. O que Matheus faria a seguir? Como escolheria tocá-lo? Como gostava de ser tocado? Quais eram os pontos sensíveis do corpo do guitarrista, e até que ponto ele era capaz de se manter focado em Júlio, e não no próprio corpo e prazer? Júlio podia sentir os músculos de Matheus tensionando e relaxando sob seu toque, sincronizados com cada inspiração e expiração, e haviam encontrado um ritmo que satisfazia aos dois rapidamente, como se fossem velhos amantes e não o começo de uma queda livre, sem garantias e sem cobranças. Não era possível saber onde parariam, mas o mais novo não pensava sobre isso; tudo o que existia estava ali, ao alcance de suas mãos. Se aquela fosse a sua única chance de estar com Matheus, iria aproveitá-la, e lidar com as consequências depois. Sabia que já estava mais do que meio apaixonado, e a cada segundo, a cada toque do outro, tentativo e cuidadoso no início, ganhando força e confiança conforme a reação que recebia, Júlio se permitia ter esperanças de que durariam mais do que aquele momento. 

Sentia-se totalmente presente e  _ vivo _ . Sentia um orgulho inexplicável ao ver as pupilas dilatadas do outro rapaz observá-lo na meia-luz que banhava seus corpos expostos; sentiu algo semelhante a euforia quando os mesmos olhos se voltaram para o alto, automaticamente, milissegundos antes de se fecharem, e o rosto de Matheus se iluminava em um sorriso de pura felicidade e êxtase, tão diferente da expressão concentrada dos ensaios da banda.

Continuaram abraçados, os dedos se encaixando uns com os outros enquanto voltavam aos poucos a si mesmos, conforme os efeitos de tantas endorfinas diminuíam de intensidade e eram substituídos por uma leve e contente sonolência; no quarto iluminado apenas pela luz que vinha da janela, os olhares dos dois se buscaram, e ambos riram suavemente, sem motivo, como se a proximidade e a intimidade recém-adquirida os deixassem alegremente atordoados.

“Oi” a voz rouca de Matheus vibrou sobre a pele ainda sensível de Júlio, que sorriu com abandono. 

“Olá” respondeu o mais novo, desviando então o olhar para os lábios do outro e deixando ali um beijo tranquilo. Estavam preguiçosamente confortáveis e relutantes em deixar os lençóis e os braços um do outro; Júlio tentava gravar cada segundo em sua memória, cada aspecto daquelas sensações que, apesar de tudo, pareciam novas e inebriantes.

O momento foi então interrompido por um som despreocupado de maçanetas sendo movimentadas; o mais novo, que até então havia se esquecido de qualquer outro aspecto do mundo que não estava naquele quarto, sentiu o coração disparar novamente; desta vez, alarmado. 

“Meus pais” sussurrou, olhando preocupado para Matheus; aquela não era a forma como planejava apresentar o colega de banda, e com certeza não era nada agradável a perspectiva de terminar aquele dia com uma cena embaraçosa. O mais velho, porém, rapidamente decidiu por si mesmo que não ficaria para um café, e nem mesmo se apresentaria; uma vez vestido, segurou o rosto de Júlio com as duas mãos e beijou-lhe delicadamente a testa e os lábios.

“A gente conversa mais outro dia” sussurrou Matheus, enquanto abria a porta da sacada. “Você tem meu número” concluiu, piscando para o mais novo, que observou um tanto confuso, nu entre lençóis sujos, enquanto o outro rapaz buscava o apoio dos galhos da árvore mais próxima para escapar de uma situação potencialmente constrangedora. 

A cena parecia tão surreal que Júlio apenas riu, escondendo o rosto no travesseiro para abafar o som. A voz de seus pais chegava devagar até sua porta mas ela permaneceu fechada; certamente pensavam que estivesse dormindo. Aproveitou aquele momento para deixar que a noção do que tinha acabado de viver o atingisse; seus olhos pousaram em um moletom rosa-claro jogado em um canto, e ele sorriu para si mesmo. 

Mais tarde, após um banho demorado e os lençóis serem jogados no fundo do cesto de roupas para que ele lavasse no dia seguinte, vestiu o moletom, sorrindo ao sentir-se envolvido pelo cheiro do rapaz que havia descido pela sacada como se fossem os protagonistas de um romance proibido. Com os cabelos ainda desalinhados do banho, posou rapidamente para uma foto, determinado a reestabelecer o contato o mais rápido possível.

“ _ estava com tanto medo dos meus pais que esqueceu o casaco 👀 _ “ 

Alguns minutos depois, a resposta o fez rir deliciado. 

“ _ ficou bonito, é muito mais bonito sem ele, não tenho outra escolha senão voltar pra buscar ;) _ ”

Já não havia como fingir não estar totalmente apaixonado por Matheus Gilaberte. 


End file.
